


Spider Kunoichi

by ChesterZTK



Category: Naruto, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesterZTK/pseuds/ChesterZTK
Summary: AU: After spiderman's death, his soul and powers are suddenly pulled to another dimension into the body of a kuniochi. What if Sakura also had a dark difficult past like her teammates and a kekkai genkai, his powers? With her powers slowly emerging...Connected to my nightslashcheetor account on ff.net





	1. Chapter 1

He was in so much pain, the building had collapsed on both him and the goblin, _Harry. ___

____

Harry Osborn hadn't survived the impact as he had been squashed under the weight of the building. While Peter lay broken on the floor with one broken leg in many places, his arm was missing from the shoulder downwards, one crushed eye and a pole sticking through his stomach. He could feel his body shutting down, his heart was slowing down under the pressure of everything else. 

____

He had lost too much blood, his injuries had been too severe for his body to heal. Oh, how he wished his healing factor was as fast as Wolverine's or Deadpool's. He was going to miss his blood brother and the insane misfit almost friend.

____

He could smell the arsenal all around him that the Goblin had thrown around the building that had yet to be lightened. Hearing the sirens outside, he had to act quickly if anyone found his body they find out his identity, and use his body and blood for experiments. It would end in disaster, as he remembered hearing the whispers when anyone thought he wasn't listening.

____

Wincing, he tried to reach for anything he could use with his only hand. Like a splinter or anything that could cause a flame. _Come on, Come..._

____

_A spark._

_____ _

_Finally a flame. ___

_______ _ _ _

Wincing at the pain he was in and coughing as the blood began to fill his mouth. He turned his head to look through his ripped mask of his only eye. He watched the flame on the end of the splinter as it moved, almost dancing as the air around it made it glow brightly

_______ _ _ _

_To be free as a flame, with nothing to hold it back, is to be as free as a bird. But to be that, is to gain freedom, something I can't now have. ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Smiling sadly, he threw the splinter to the right. Where he knew the strongest amount of arsenal was, he was surrounded by flames in an matter of seconds. Slowly he closed his eyes as the flames reached his body waiting for the end to come. Then all he knew was pain, he screamed liked no tomorrow and then all he knew was silence swiftly followed by darkness...

_________ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not fair" Sakura growled through her gritted teeth. Wasn't she a member of the team? Shouldn't she be able to fight with them instead of watching and analyzing from the background? It all she seemed to be doing other than practicing her chakra and using her brain for missions. Her team-mates were leaving her behind, not helping her at all. Naruto had the most chakra and Sasuke had a bloodline limit, even Kakashi had his abilities. What did she have...nothing. She just in the way. Not a team mate, just some extra person standing there, a ghost.

"Why? Why? Why?" She yelled before punching all of her strength and anger into the tree post.

Only for her eyes to widen in shock as the post flew across the grounds. It was about fifty yards away. The shock was enough for her to finally fell to her knees in exhaustion. _'How did I do that?' _Was the only thought that passed through her mind.__

__Staring at her bruised and cut up arm. She wondered about how long had she been out here? Four hours maybe, she didn't know. But it was definitely a long time now since her team had left and she had come back here for more training, ignoring the rain as it came down on her._ _

__It had been like this since they started going on missions. She would train for hours on end, and yet for some reason she was always left behind. Everyone was moving on four steps forward, while she was only going one step and then two steps back. She was nothing, she was not wor-_ _

__**Stop that, you know that's not true.** _ _

___'NANI?! Who's there?' ____ _

_____**I'm you, well a part of you anyway. I have been here since you were born. Sorry I haven't been around for a while. I had to wait until you were ready.** ___ _ _ _ _

_______'Oh, but why and where's my inner?' ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________**Your inner's sleeping, she's known about me to but I told her not to talk about me to you. You weren't ready and I'm sorry.** ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________'Sorry? About what?' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________**For not letting you reach your full potential. I've been holding back-** ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________'NANI! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIME'S I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________**BECAUSE YOU COULD'VE ACCIDENTALLY KILL ONE OF YOUR TEAM MATES WITH A SINGLE PUNCH!** ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________'NANI?' _Sakura thought wide eyed.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________**Sorry but its true. I've been there, holding back my strength because if I didn't many more people I have tried to save would be dead to.** ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________'You talk as though you were once alive?' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________**I have lived a life before coming here, and now I am a part of you. I'm sorry and damn girl, you can scream.** ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________'So, what now?' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________**I will help you get better, I'll give you my abilities, slowly and partially. As well your chakra in your reserves that I have been hiding. You've always had a lot of chakra and potential to be prodigy. Well what do you expect when your the founder of a new bloodline.** ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________'A blood line? You mean I have a kekkei genkai? Like Sasuke-kun?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________**I believe that is what you call it. Now I will train you to use you abilities. It will be best to do it when you are sleeping before you can summon me, like your teacher can with his dogs.** ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________'YAY! she squealed. 'Wait?' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________**What?** ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________'You said you used to talk to me?' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________**I did, when you were quite young. Everyone thought I was you invisible friend. I'm Peter if you don't remember.** ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________'You mean, when Tou-san's cousin was raising me?' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________**Yes, I'm sorry. I though that if I could seal both our memories away. You would be safe. Sadly I sealed myself away instead and my memories...until a much later time when you could handle them.** ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________'It's okay. So what do I have to expect? Is there a draw back for me when I awaken my abilities.' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________**Ah, your a sharp one…...you'll gain some of my characteristics and quirks, while losing some of your own...I should warn you though, I'm starting training as of now.** ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________'So soon? I don't what I can even do yet.' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________**Exactly, another reason to do it when you are sleeping. Which by the way your sort of doing so now.** ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________'Eh? But I'm wide awake?' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________> _ **About that, your unconscious and have a fever. A classmate of yours from the academy found you and brought you to his home.** _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________'Damn you...' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter wasn't kidding when he said he would help her with her training and to use her abilities. So far her speed, strength, agility and equilibrium had greatly improved. In doing so Peter, her so lovable teacher, had given her a series of tasks to complete. Mostly through running, dodging, deflecting and web slinging as well as all the other exercise crap she hated. But most of all she loved some of her abilities as they didn't require any chakra, like her spider sense. Which Peter explained in full detail on how it worked as well as demonstrating by attacking and throwing random objects at her, he also explained that once she woke up her body would be better than most Jounin.

"I think that's enough for now Sakura" Peter said smiling as she dropped the fighting stance, and fell to the ground. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks, Peter-sama" Sakura smiled as he pulled her to her feet.

"Sakura..." His smile turned to a pout.

"I know, I know" Sakura continued smiling. "But I love that look on your face. So how long have I been unconscious?"

"Oh, about a whole year." Peter said cheerfully before stepping back quickly, feeling weary suddenly.

"A WHOLE YEAR?!" Sakura yelled. 'How was that even possible, what illness could she have gotten that had left her unconscious/coma for a whole year?'

"-Only a year in you head Sakura." Peter continued not realizing she had been debating in her head or at least she didn't think he could seeing where they were.

"Huh?" was all Sakura could say.

"I'll start again since you didn't catch what I said. Time here while training with me is longer that it would have been in the real world. So whilst it's been a whole year here, its only been a few days in the real world. A little time displacement if you will." Peter said noticing she was catching. "You've had a fever for about a day, It broke during the night."

"So time here is faster, sort of like the Doctor Who show you were telling me about" Sakura asked questionably. "Time moves differently on the Tardis unlike the rest of the universe."

"Yep, no matter how long you have been training here, either a sleep or unconscious. It'll only be a day or a few days in the real world." Peter continued before turning serious, or at least she thought he was. You could never tell with this kid. "You mean us Sakura. I'm you remember. Now, I need you to get Kakashi to train you more or get another tutor. I know quite a few techniques in Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu from when I was growing up with you, but I'll also learn more as you continue to train. Either from learning from others or studying when your busy training yourself.”

"Really? That's awesome" Sakura continued grinning like crazy. "Huh? Peter your fading."

"Ah, looks like your waking up. Now I need you to remember something before I go. Remember, with great power, comes great responsibility. Our family motto."

'I think I should've told that the training would only be a day or two only this time because her body needed time to adapt, all well too late now. Peter thought as she began to wake up.

Everything was fogy when she opened her eyes, Before quickly closing them again, wincing at the brightness. Blinking a few times until her eyes adjusted to the night, slowly she sat up, feeling better than ever. No aches or pains from training, no fever from when she was unconscious, no light headedness. Well except for the slight burning in her wrists, looking at them she noticed the odd discoloration as though they were fighting infection. A memory of a conversation she had with Peter came to mind.

\---Flashback----

' _ **You might gain some web glands on your wrists Sakura, if not you could always some.'**_

**'Web glands...?'**

_**'Well your part spider, how else are you to catch your enemies and web swing'**_

\---End Flashback---

Wanting to confirm it herself, pressed down on the glans, Nothing. Thinking back to her training with Peter, earlier. She tried again, extending her her pointer, pinkie and thumb, and pressed the wrest of her fingers into her palm and flicked her wrist. Still nothing. _ **'Their not ready yet Sakura. You might have to wait before you can use it.'**_ His voice spooked her, causing her to jump and stick to the ceiling. _**'It's like your spider sense, remember? Too much, too soon and it'll go straight to your head. Like it did with me.'**_

“Peter, warn before you do that” she spoke noting she was now upside. Looking at her hands she wondered how it would feel to move across the ceiling physically and not just in a dream. She gently lifted her hands off the ceiling, it wouldn't do to leave holes in the ceiling of the one that brought her home now would it. 

Speaking of home, she realised she was in a one room apartment that wasn't her own. 'I wonder who lives here?' she thought before noticing someone a sleep, in a chair, drooling. Naruto. Dropping off the ceiling and landing in a crouch on the bed. “How did he not wake

Quickly getting into a sitting position, with her feet dangling over the edge of the bed.

_**'He's been a with you all night since he found you. A good friend he is' Sakura smiled both at Peter and Naruto. She gently shook him awake. Seeing that wasn't working she tried again. Nothing, maybe this will work. "What's that smell? The ramen is burning!"**_

"NO, MY PRECIOUS!" Naruto yelled jumping off his chair before he was even a wake. She couldn't help but smile, as he looked around, eyes wide in panic.

Wincing as the chair hit the floor and Naruto's yell, seems her hearing also had improve. "Naruto?" She took that moment to get his attention. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Who me, I'm fine. Are you feeling better? Why were you in the training field in the middle of the storm anyway? Where's the ramen?" Naruto asked firing his questions of left, right and center.

"Woah, slow down Naruto. First of, yes I'm feeling better and second, I got carried away with training after going back to the training ground when everyone went home. And third, I did it to wake you up." Sakura said noticing he cheered up considerably before passing her a bowl of oatmeal.

"Here, I thought you might like something other than ramen to keep up your strength" Naruto said sitting back down on his chair.

"Thanks" she said as she began eating. Feeling a nudge inside her mind, she quickly finished. "Is it alright if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. It's just across from you" Naruto said before running out the room, before coming back seconds later with a bag. Her bag. "I found this with you as well, you can use the shower too."

"Thanks Naruto."

"No problem, believe it" Naruto smiled as she headed to the bathroom. Once she had shut the door he quickly ran around the room, trying to tidy up. 

_''Where does he get the energy so early in the morning?' Sakura thought as she locked the door, before turning of the shower, gently._

**'Properly not best give him any sugar...'**

Checking that water to make sure it was warm enough. She frowned, as it seemed to not go over mildly warm. Even when she moved the dials, muttering to herself about sorting it out later. Getting out of her sticky clothes, she dived under the shower, using some soap and her favorite mint shampoo.

When she deemed herself clean enough, she turned off the shower. Grabbing a towel, she quickly got dry. Looking at the mirror in the room, she quickly brushed the condensation away so she could see. The first thing she noticed her body was more developed in muscles, like an athletes than it was last week. **'Spider abilities and training.** ' She remembered Peter telling her about his changes from the spider bite in his life and how his body changed. **'Though others will think its just from training.'**

Deciding she had spent enough time looking at her naked body in the mirror, she quickly pulled out her spare clothes from her bag. Once dressed, she looked herself over. She was wearing a red T-shirt with dark blue sleeves, dark blue just above knee shorts, her blue ninja sandals and a dark blue mask covering the lower had of her face, similar to Kakashi's. She had two pouches, a weapon pouch attached to her right leg and another pouch attached to her belt on her back with scrolls, bandages, needles and threads. Her hair was tied into a tight high French plat while her bangs hung neatly around her face, her hitai-ate wrapped around her head.

Coming about the room, she quickly noted the shock yet happily look on Naruto's face." Sakura, what's with the outfit? It looks great" He smiled as she headed over to him.

"I decided I needed a change. These are just my spares, emergency clothing.” Sakura answered, before suddenly bowing at him.

"Sakura?" He asked concerned worryingly at the way she was acting, maybe she hit her head?

"Naruto, I'm sorry about the way I've treated you all these years and whilst we've been in the team together" she remained bowed, not daring to look at his face, she had mostly ignored him due to her uncle. 

"S-Sakura...i-its fine, r-really..I-m used to it" Naruto said in shock, that wasn't what he was expecting from her.

"But you shouldn't have to put up with it, and I could have been a better friend. I could've at least talk to you instead I-" Sakura said finally raising her head at his words. "Lets start again, I'm Haruno  
Sakura, member of Team 7, led by Hatake Kakashi." her hand out for him to shale.

Naruto happily shook it enthusiastically. "I'm Uzamaki Naruto, also a member of Team 7. Believe it Sakura-chan!"

Sakura seeing as he couldn't let go she quickly pulled her hand away from him apologetically. "Sorry about that, that always happens. Thank you for looing after me, Naruto-kun”

**'Sakura, this might be the best time to go looking for equipment for you training since its your day off...'** Pulling out one of her kunai, she noticed it was blunt, not good for when she was on missions. 

Looking at Naruto, she quickly asked. "I need to go to the equipment stores today, since it our day off. You want to come?"

"Are you sure your up for it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked still concerned.

"The fresh air will do me some good” she answered though his expression hadn't changed. “How about this if I begin to get tired, we'll rest or go straight home, okay?" Sakura asked leisurely. “I'll even eat ramen with you.”

"Ok, I know the best place. Jiji-san showed it to me. Come on!" was all she heard before he was practically dragging her down the street and it was only ten in the morning. _'I hope I'm not going to regret this and who's Jiji-san?'_


End file.
